


Stupid

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [20]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “I was so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend.”
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 19





	Stupid

Beau groaned, banging her head on the table.

“Something on your mind?” Caduceus asked.

“I’m a fucking idiot.”

“That doesn’t sound right. You might’ve made some mistakes, but that doesn’t make you an idiot.”

“Oh yeah?  How’s this:  ** I was so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend. ** ”

“How is that a mistake?”

“Because she’s never going to feel the same.”

“Boy, you are an idiot.”

Beau bolted up to see Jester standing next to her, where she definitely hadn’t been a minute ago. “Uh...”

Jester smiled and leaned down to kiss her roommate.   



End file.
